His Orihime
by BlackRoseInc
Summary: A romantic night out for Ichigo and Orihime. Let me just add that the lack of sleep caused the birth of this fic...enjoy!


Ichigo was a romantic man and had every reason to be. He was deeply in love with Orihime. Despite being together for a short time, he managed to write her poetry, send her flowers for no reason, and tried his hand at cooking for her every weekend.

She was waiting at the front door for him to come over. He called her that afternoon from town and told her to be ready for a mystery date. At 7:30, he pulled up to her house. He jumped out of the car, walked around to the passenger door and opened it. He walked quickly to the front door, knocked and waited. She was ready but made him wait a full minute. She could see his eyes peering through the side window with anticipation. He was truly excited to see her. She saw love, desire, infatuation and romance in his eyes. It made her fall more deeply in love with him. When she could no longer stand the suspense, she opened the door.

"Hello my love," he said reaching for her hand and kissing it gently. He looked so charming with his three-piece suit, and topped off with a smile that always reduced her to a lovesick schoolgirl.

"So where are we going Ichigo?" she asked knowing he wouldn't tell her but hoping for a hint.

"We are going out for an evening of fun, food and a few surprises along the way."

"Just give me an idea where we are going," she pretended to plead.

"We are going to the heights of love, the ends of the earth and to experience each other, my love."

He pointed to the car and said, "Madam, your chariot awaits. Your adventure begins by following me into a night filled with passion."

She had no idea where he came up with his romantic lines, but she never thought them overworked. He was being romantic and she loved that. All of her friends were so jealous that Ichigo was so passionate with her. They would kick their boyfriends under the table, point at him and say, "Why can't you treat me like that?"

Some tried and some didn't, but none did it as well.

Ichigo extended his arm to escort her to the car. He helped her in, closed the door and practically ran back to his door to join her. She loved the way he couldn't wait to be with her. He looked over at her and surveyed her as if he had never seen her before. "Orihime my dear, you look stunning."

This deserved a kiss and she rewarded him with one. He acted as if she had never kissed him before either and said, "Ouch, please don't break my heart, as I have but one to give."

He let his Prince Charming qualities down long enough to make small talk for a few minutes about their day as they drove out of town. He drove to a small town about an hour away and pulled up to the cutest little bistro. He was always finding these places somehow and most of them were wonderful little hideaways.

Once again, he parked, ran to her door and opened it saying, "Madam, the evening air is cold. Will you do me the honor of allowing me to wrap your coat around your shoulders?"

"I didn't bring one tonight, I…"

He walked to the trunk opened it with a click and pulled out her favorite leather jacket that went with everything. He had taken the time to put it in the car that morning without her knowing.

"Yes please," she said as he put it around her shoulders gently, closed the door and escorted her to the restaurant. The doorman opened it and Ichigo escorted his lady inside proud to be with her.

Ichigo told the receptionist, "Reservation for two under the name of Kurosaki, please."

She looked at them both and smiled at the site of two passionate people in love.

"Right this way, please. All is in order and waiting for you," she said as she led them into a gorgeous dining room with tables set for five course meals. She knew immediately which table was theirs. A beautiful bouquet of flowers decorated the table. It was roses of every possible hue and stage of opening.

Orihime looked at him and simply whispered toward him, "I love you so much, thank you for this Ichigo."

"For you Orihime, anything. I will slay the dragon, protect you and bring you safely down from the tower. The cost for this will be one kiss from thy lips," he said with a look in his eyes that always floored her.

She leaned in close and said, "You better not stop with a kiss or this damsel will be very disappointed later tonight."

He winked at her and she smiled back. This was another perfect evening with the perfect gentleman she thought. He was not a sexual man, he was sensual. This made her sexually aggressive with him – they both won.

He ordered her favorite wine. Not his, but hers. He was the most caring man she had ever known and just happened to be lucky enough to be with him. They made their choices on the courses and settled back for a romantic evening of conversation, handholding, eye gazing and passion. Somewhere between the first and second course an older couple walked in and Ichigo spied them. He smiled and whispered to Orihime, "There we are 50 years from now." He thought about it for a moment and turned to Orihime with a serious look on his face.

"Orihime, have I been a good boyfriend? Have I been honorable? Have I put you first enough? Have I been to you what you have needed?" he asked and began to tear up. She reached over and took his hand, but before she could answer, he asked one more question. "Orihime, what I want to know is have I loved you enough?"

A single tear ran down his face as he sat there looking into her eyes seriously wanting to know. He almost looked nervous. She could level him with a smart remark at this point as he made himself completely vulnerable. She changed her superficial answer and said, "Ichigo, the fact that you have asked this means more to me than anything. Nevertheless, the answer is – you have exceeded my expectations. You have always been my knight in shining armor. You are a man of honor and the man I dreamed of as a little girl. Ichigo you are my fantasy."

He looked down at the table and said, "I promise you this Orihime, I will die trying to be the man you think I am."

He kissed her so gently that she wanted to throw him down on the table and have her way with him right there. He had done it again. She was more in love with him than five minutes before. The receptionist had been watching them and listening in. She turned and wiped a tear away. She wondered if he had a brother lying around she could have.

They continued their meal and Ichigo never took his eyes off her. He didn't look at the young waitresses or other women in the room. As far as he was concerned, there were no other women in the room. They finished their meal and Ichigo left a healthy tip thanking the staff for making it a special evening for Orihime.

That night was not unusual. Ichigo would repeat dates like this again and again. He loved his life, his family, and he loved his Orihime.


End file.
